fancharacterworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet of the Silver Star
Far away in a lost galaxy accessed by no one for many decades lies the planet Hydrexia, a vast land inhabited by a diverse array of warring tribes. It was cut off from the rest of the universe in a dimension all its own when they suddenly emerged from hiding to take what they will from other worlds, leading many into their mysterious planet... The following story is a free join roleplay, for which you can add your own characters or existing ones not yet claimed from any world you choose. Your characters would then play in their own side of the story in which they get stuck in the world of Hydrexia. I (CarrietheCat) will be the native leaders of the planet, but if you want to be one, you can feel free to mention it on the talk page. You can also use the talk page for any other characters you want to join in. Rules No cussing whatsoever. No profanity. No sexual innuendos. Don't godmod. Stay true to your character (when you're using a existing character). Follow spelling and grammar rules to the best of your ability. (When in doubt, use spell check) Characters Greek Demigods Crystal (Crystal1999) Sabrina (Crystal1999) Talon (ShelatheWolf) Callie (ShelatheWolf) Olive (ShelatheWolf) Leo (ShelatheWolf) Mobians/Freedom Fighters (timeline: before Genesis saga/Ixis Naugus takeover) Shela the Wolf (ShelatheWolf) Gem the Echidna (ShelatheWolf) Sunburst the Echidna (ShelatheWolf) Sonic the Hedgehog (ShelatheWolf) Sally Acorn (CarrietheCat) Tails the Fox Bunnie D'Coolette (CarrietheCat) Antione D'Coolette Amy Rose NICOLE (CarrietheCat) Knuckles the Echidna Julie-su the Echidna Mighty the Armadillo (ShelatheWolf) Ray the Flying Squirrel Vector the Crocodile Espio the Chameleon Charmy the Bee The Story "'Nicole? You there? We are under attac- kzzt! -about 100 of them- kzzt! -look like pirate-- kzzt! -''after the Master- kzzt!'' -need backup! Repeat, need- !' kzzzzzt!" "That's gotta be the 20th time ya played that message, Sal. Ya have any ideas?" Bunnie asked Sally. Both of them we at Nicole's computer at the old Freedom HQ, trying to make sense of what was going on. "I really don't know, Bunnie. This was Julie-su's last transmission before they disppeared. Now, we've got no sign of them or the island. I just can't figure it out. According to the locals, the whole island just disappeared, with them and their attackers on it." "Ah know. They say there was a flash of purple and black before it went." "Yeah, I guess the most probable answer is that they were transported through the space-time continuum, but then, they could be anywhere or anytime. Maybe the others can find Angel Island on Mobius...hey, it looks like Sonic's back. Sonic, did the Arctic Freedom Fighters see anything of the island?" He shook his head. "Nothing what-so-ever. It must have disappeared off the face of Mobius!" he proclaimed. Sally sighed. "That's what I was afraid of. Where could we go now?" Sonic shrugged. "Space. Time," he suggested. "Knowing our enemies, they can be anywhere from the center of the planet to an empty void in the reaches of space to 18th century Earth." "Sonic, this is serious. We need to find the Chaotix. Not only are they gone, but the Master Emerald is gone with them. In the wrong hands, it could be disastrous." "I might have an idea," Nicole suggested, materializing in front of them. "I studied Julie-su's transmission, noting the time in which the signal was lost. The signal shouldn't have been lost from their position, so it is likely that there was radiation from a rupture in the space-time continuum causing it as it enveloped the island. If my theory is correct, then the frequency of the radiation could only point to one dimension, which happens to have just one planet in it." Sonic blinked. "So let me get this straight. The whole island was transported to a dimension, that only has one planet. Soooo... You found them?" Sonic tried to translate Nicole's explanation. "Well, I found out where they might be. There is no guarantee that they will be there, and if they were there, they could have since been transported to yet another time. Still, I believe Sunburst's timestones would suffice to get you there. However, considering the instability of its timestream, it might be more difficult getting out." "Well, the odds seem pretty good to me!" Sonic proclaimed, while he clapped his hands once. "I'll go get her." He zoomed out of Freedom HQ with a gush of wind. He crossed New Mobotropolis in a heartbeat, skidding to a stop when he spotted the yellow hedgehog. "Yo, Sunburst, what's up?" he asked. "Hi Sonic," she replied, "Did you get a lead on Angel Island's disappearence?" Sunburst, too, had searched Mobius, looking for any traces of it. "Now that you mention it, we have," Sonic started, "Well, Nicole thinks she tracked them, and we sorta need the timestones to get there." Sunburst nodded, pulling out the two she had. "Let's just hope it's not too far, because you can only get so far with two," she mentioned, regretting the fact that she couldn't find the others. "Let's find out," Sonic shrugged, turning to run back to the Freedom HQ. Sunburst followed Sonic there, almost matching his speed. She skidded to a halt right behind him, almost running in to him. "Sonic said that we needed the timestones, so where are we going?" Sunburst asked Sally and Nicole. "A dimension in the 64th quadrion," Niicole replied. "On the planet of Hydrexia." "Hmmm...never heard of it, but I can try, since I know its quadrant. Just give me a little time," Sunburst replied. She sat down with both the timestones in hand, searching for the planet. It was pretty far, and reaching it through the continuum strained her, but she managed to open a swirling portal. Quickly, Sally called the other Freedom Fighters, including Carrie, who wanted to come along with Sunburst, and they went through the portal to Hydrexia. The passage there was extremely turbulent, and even the most experienced of them were slammed into the dirt as the portal spit them out at a 200 miles per hour or so onto the planet. "Sorry," Sunburst mumbled. "I didn't have the best connection." "Nah, it's part of the fun," Sonic replied, dusting himself off. "Who are you!?" an angry voice demanded. Sonic spun around to see a tall, gruff man in medieval-looking armor. Behind him were some other soldiers on horseback. "Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," he replied calmly, sizing up the guy on horseback. "And you would be?..." "I am Sir Bartley of the tribe of Vernera. I am going to have to take you visitors - or should I say spies - in to see the queen immediately. Come along quietly or I will have to use force to the highest degree." Sonic tapped his foot with his hand on his chin, contemplating his 'request'. "Hmm... I don't do much quietly...," he stated. "And I would really like to take a look around before I go see some queen, as nice as she sounds." "We will come with you," Sally determined. "Then come along, and do not try anything against us." Sonic shot Sally a look. "We won't promise anything to those dopes!" he said defiantly. Sally rolled he eyes. "Don't worry, okay. I simply don't want to cause a fight just yet. It would be much better to get a chance to meet the queen, get some info on the land, and maybe get a clue as to where the Chaotix are. Besides, you never know, she might actually be reasonable." "Yeah, and Porkchops just loves us and will always defend us," Sonic muttered sarcastically. "We been in this situation enough times to know that their usually not. Besides, these could be the people that took Angel Island." "Maybe. But we don't know that yet. Just...be nice, okay?" "I'll try," Sonic snorted playfully. The general led them through the moor into a city, or what was left of it. Surrounded by great stone ruins were small wooden shacks of houses, though some people appeared to live inside some of the ruins. The people were a broad assortment of humans and Mobian-like animals, all looking like they came straight from the medieval era. In the center of the city was the castle, a grand structure that shared the same style of the ruins, though in somewhat better repair. Guards and soldiers surrounded the complex. Inside, they were led down a long hallway lit by lamps on the walls and covered with paintings of what appeared to be past rulers of the place, with probably about 50 paintings in all. At the end of the hallway were gilded double doors leading to a massive throne room. At the head of the throne room was the queen herself, dressed in an ornate purple gown. She did not even notice the group come in, as she was busy yelling at one of her poor officers. "How could you be so ignorant!?" she yelled. "There is no way - no! No 'buts'! We cannot afford to lose another square inch to yacoons you call formidable enemies! If you keep up with the work you're doing, we might as well just hand the kingdom over to them! No, you are going to go out there and stop them if it's the last thing you do! If you come back here again telling me you lost, I will personally whack you upside the head with your helmet, drive you to the Kikar Mountains, and feed you to the wolves! Now go!" As he ran out, she spun around to face Sir Gartley and the Freedom Fighters. "Now what do you want!?" "Um..your majesty? I found this group coming out of a portal on the northern border, and they aren't one of ours." "Hmmm...spies, are they not? Well, where are you from!? The Necropoles? Garcians, maybe? Oh, no, you have a cyborg rabbit. It's the Borians, isn't it? Well, answer me!" "I don't know who your talking about," Sonic answered, "but we're Mobians." The queen's expression suddenly changed from that of furiousity to shock. "Mobians? As in, from Mobius? You are from Mobius?" "No, we are from Mobia," Sonic replied sarcastically. "Of course we're from Mobius. Why else would I call us Mobians?" "So it is true. Gartley! Why did you treat these visitors so harshly? They're our guests!" She turns to the Freedom Fighters. "I am so sorry. He gets a little carried away sometimes. Come, let me show you around." She leads them outside. Sally, a bit startled by the sudden change in her mood, whispered over to Sonic, "Wow. I didn't even have to use my 'princess diplomacy' on her." "So you do look forward to pulling that card?" Sonic joked. "She does seem to be a bit bi-polar though..." "It's true. Just a minute ago she was threatening to feed one of her generals to the wolves. We should probably be careful to stay on her good side while we're here." Once they were outside, the queen introduced herself. "I am Queen Isabel the Third, and this-" she makes a broad sweeping motion over the city, "is the Kingdom of Vernera. In our native language, 'Verner' means 'truth'. I would have you know that we are the true power of this planet. Many years ago, our great kingdom was broken up by rebel groups, and those groups still fight us today, the petty fiends. We will never back down, though. One day, I assure you, our kingdom will once again be the leader of this land, and this land you are standing on will once again be Hydrexia's great capital city. Now, how is it with you Mobians? All is well on your planet, I hope." "As well as it gets," Sonic judged. "So," he probed, "you're at war with your own planet because of a power struggle?" "Well, yes, if you could call it that. Truth is, our last king of the empire, Harold the Fourth, died without an heir, leaving many to try to seize power, which became the many tribes scattered wherever today. Those who stayed with the noble monarchy became the tribe of Vernera. But, about you people now. How is the Kingdom of Acorn? Glorious as ever?" Sonic glanced at Sally. "You could say that." "Yes," Sally added. "I suppose you could say we have had our troubles, but things are going along rather peacefully as of now." "Really? What kind of troubles?" the queen probed. "Depends," Sonic shrugged, "When are talking about?" "Oh, any time. Any wars?" "Two, I guess," Sonic replied indifferently. "What were they? Give me details!" Sonic shot a look at Sally. She seemed really interested in their history, and he wasn't particularly keen on telling her. Sally glanced back with a 'it shouldn't hurt as long as we don't tell her too much' sort of look. "Well, it is a long-winded story, but we were most recently under attack by Dr. Robotnik, who temporarily overthrew the kingdom to establish his own empire. However, he is not around any more, and the rightful rulers of Acorn are back on the throne," she explained, taking care not to mention that she just so happened to be an Acorn princess herself. "Really? How fascinating! Come, we shall all talk more, about...well...everything! Do not worry, I will provide food and everything else you may need. You are officially the royal guests!" Ships Ahoy! (Chaotix story) Knuckles groaned as he woke up to what seemed to be a rocking wooden box. What happened? he wondered. Where are we? "Anyone awake?" he called. Gem groaned in return. "I'm here," she called out weakly. "Dude," Vector groaned. "I feel like I got hit in the head with a bazooka. Where are we?" "That's just what I'd like to find out." "Well," Espio started. "considering the fact that we are all chained to the wall on a rocking vessel, I would assume we are in the brig of a ship." "What!?" Vector looked back to see his tail chained to the wall. "Too easy. Wait, just wait a moment... There!" he yanked it out of the wall, some wooden boards still attached. Mighty crushed the chain around his ankle with ease. He walked over and snapped the chains around Gem's wrists. She stood up, rubbing her wrists then her head, which throbbed. "Thanks," she said Mighty. "No problem," he replied, "Anyone else?" "Hey, I can totally handle this thing," Vector tried to pry the chain off his tail. "Okay, maybe I could use a little help." Once they were all unchained, Knuckles turned to the door. "Now what? If we're in the middle of the sea, we can't go anywhere. I guess we could take control of the ship or something..." Knuckles tried to devise a plan. Gem shook her head. "Then what? It was like a hundred of them that attacked us. They probably have a whole fleet! And," she added, "We have absolutely no idea where we are or how to navigate this area." "Well, do you have a plan?" "Hmm..., we could send someone up first to see what we're up against," she suggested, looking at Espio. "Well, I suppose I could." Espio disappeared and went up to the upper deck. While he was still gone, a solitary pirate came in through the door carrying a sort of make-shift tazor in a nonchalant manner, but was suddenly surprised to see them all awake. "Don't move!" he pulled out his sword. Gem jumped into a fighting stance, her fists flickering with chaos energy. The pirate lunged at Gem only to be met halfway by Knuckles' fists. As soon as he could stand up, he raced out of the brig, dropping the tazor. "They are awake! The prisoners are escaping!" About 10 other pirates immediately rushed in through the door, swords swinging. "Oh, great. Now we need to get out of here." "Yeah!" Charmy yelled. "Take that, you meany!" he slammed into a pirate, causing him to tumble backwards. Gem tackled the closest pirate, her fists surrounded by chaos energy. She kicked off of his chest, knocking the breath out of him and launched herself out at the next, jolted him with chaos energy. "We'll have to charge our way through! Just make sure we stick together!" she yelled to the others as she uppercutted a pirate behind her. "Got it!" Knuckles yelled, punching a pirate in the gut. They charged through and got to the upper deck to find Espio, still invisible, fighting the pirates. After knocking some more of them out with his ninja stars, he showed himself to the rest of the Chaotix. "I take it things did not go well?" "The guy came into the brig, what could we do? Now, we have no choice to fight these guys." he knocks out two of the other pirates. The Chaotix did fine at first, but soon, the entire crew was fighting them on the upper deck of the massive pirate ship. Again outnumbered, most of the Chaotix became cornered and seized, leaving Mighty standing threateningly next to the mizzenmast of the ship, which he could easily pull out. "Not one more step, feller!" The pirate captain implored Mighty. "Or your friends get fed to the fishes, right now!" He reached over and tugged the mast out of its socket, splinters poking out of the base. Mighty swung it like a baseball bat, crashing through the mass of pirates, knocking the captain aside. "Oh no you don't!" he shouted. The captain faltered back up, glaring with hatred at his new antagonist. "What have you done!? The ship is gonna fall to pieces because of you!" He lashed out at Mighty when a knife out of nowhere flew into his sword, knocking it out of his hands. Suddenly, a band of people, human and anthromorphics, boarded the ship and started attacking the pirates. "Scurvy rogues!" the pirate captain fumed. "Don't let the prisoners get away! And don't let these landlubbers sail our seas again!" The pirates battled the new invaders, and the Chaotix continued attacking the pirates, with no time to wonder what was going on. But soon, with the mizzenmast yanked out of its place, the ship started to crack open beneath them. Suddenly, a geyser of water spurt up out of a crack in the hull, and the ship started to go under. The pirates tried desparately to save the ship while holding back their attackers, but it was no use. They fled for the lifeboats and abandoned ship, leaving behind the Chaotix and the invaders. "Come on!" one of them called to the Chaotix. They were quickly led to the invader's adjoining boat, a sleek sailing ship not quite as large as that of the pirates but perhaps even more sturdy. They got into this boat just as the pirate ship sank under the sea. As soon as everyone got a chance to catch their breath, a human girl who looked to be about in her mid-20s came up to the Chaotix to introduce herself. She wore a sailor's garb with a woven belt that held a sword at her side. "Hello, my friends! Welcome! My name is Bella, and just Bella. These you see here are the Sea Rogues, and this ship is the Rebel Star. And you may be...?" "Err, the Chaotix..." Gem replied hesitantly. "The Chaotix, you say? Don't believe I've ever heard, but incredible all the same! I have to thank you, Chaotix. We might not have won that battle if it weren't for you. Hey, we never would have made the ship fall apart! Really, how did you do that....?" Mighty shrugged. "I just pulled out the mast, that was all." "Just pulled out the mast? It must have weighed half a ton! Really, you all are incredible fighters. So, what brings you to our world?" "The pirates," Knuckles half-groaned. "They..well..attacked us." "For what purpose?" "Err...something of ours that looked appealing to them." "Aye, I know how you feel. We have had quite a lot of things taken of ours... So, that thing of yours. Was it an emerald, big and green?" "Yes! I mean, no. I mean...you saw it?" "I've been watching these pirates for quite a while," she chuckled. "I saw them come back with it, and I know precisely where they took it." Gem glared at Knuckles. "So much for 'let's fight them as hard as we can and they'll forget all about it', because they obviously didn't," Gem said in a low tone, struggling to control her voice. "Yeah..." Knuckles hesitated. "So...where is the emerald? You know, just in case we want to get it back..." "Come into my cabin and we'll talk." When they got inside, she takes out of her belt what looked like a splinter of gilded wood and held it up. "Look, I know how you guys feel. It's hard to trust someone you don't know, especially with 'Rogue' in the name, but let me tell you this. All around this ship are people from many tribes, many regions. Their tribes hate each other. They've warred for years, but here we're one team. We had to learn to trust each other. Now, so you may trust us, we'll decide to trust you. This here is something of ours that was stolen by the pirates. Like your emerald, it is very important to us, perhaps even more so." she paused for a moment, staring at the piece of wood. Vector looked puzzled at the piece. "So...it's a toothpick?" "Not a toothpick, but a piece of something greater. Now, about your emerald. The pirate tribe is more than just one ship with a crew. It is a network of about 50 large ships, all ruled by one king on Skull Island. Skull Island is a sort of headquarters for them, and it is there that they took the emerald. Now, keep in mind that the island is crawling with pirates and is heavily guarded. Getting in won't be easy, and that's why I am prepared to offer you a deal. We will help you in the retrieval of your emerald if you help us in an attack inland. One of our own is being held hostage there, and it is necessary that we get him back by force on the city. So, what do you say?" "Well, it looks like the attack will benefit us both." Gem glanced at the others. "We're in." "Perfect," Bella smiled. "Tomorrow morning, we start off for the kingdom of Vernera for our attack." The Demigod Story Talon swooped down and sat on the railing that surrounded the stables. Leo was learning how to ride a pegasus, and that was something that she didn't want to miss. Callie sat on Petra, her pegasus, and was bending down to help Leo onto the pegasus, due to minor height issues. He wobbled once he got up, clutching the pegasus' mane. Leo did not notice that he had caught the pegasus' mane on fire. The pegasus freaked out, and proceeded to attempt to buck Leo off. "Calm down!" Callie pleaded, not realizing that she had said it out loud. "Leo didn't mean to catch you on fire! She whipped around to face Leo. "Why did you catch his mane on fire?" she demanded. "I was nervous, and you know that I randomly combust when that happens!" Leo retorted. Callie took the water from the trough and doused Leo and the pegasus' mane with it, putting out the fire, but soaking Leo in the process. Leo spit out some water in a fountain-like manner. "So what next, Destroyer of Dryness?" he asked, clearly confused when it came to horseback riding, since he tried to grip the skin on his flank in order to try hang on. Crystal swept down on Saphira, her pegasus. Taking a look at Leo, she burst out laughing. "Leo, did you conbust while you were trying to get on Guido?" she asked between laughs, walking over to the frantic pegasus and laying her hand on him, soothing him. "Yep," Callie sighed, "Caught his mane on fire." "It wasn't my fault!" Leo protested. Callie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just hold on to him by the mane, not the ears," Callie instructed. Leo slowly slid his hands down from Guido's ears, and tightly grasped his white mane. That boy better not have grabbed my ears, Guido snorted. Uh, well he won't again. ''Crystal said. ''If you don't throw him off, I will give you some sugar cubes when you get back. Okay, Guido agreed, straightening up. "Wow," Leo replied in suprise, "he must really like me now." Callie stifled a laugh. "Yeah right," she replied to Leo's comment, crushing any of his dreams to get along with horses, since she had heard Crystal's promise. Olive approached them. "Hey, what's up?" she greeted. "Just watching Leo try to ride a pegasus," Talon laughed. "Sounds fun." Olive plopped down next to Talon on the fence. "Everyone wants to watch me get thrown off..." Leo muttered. Sabrina walked over. "Yep. Even Chiron wanted to come over, but he had an archery lesson." Suddenly, the three pegasi gave a start and started to rear up, their stare directed at the forest ahead. Petra, what's wrong! ''Callie asked, concerned, still holding on, while Leo, however, was thrown off. ''There's monsters in there! Evil! ''Petra stepped back some more, terrified. ''There's always monsters in there, Callie tried to soothe her. But they're coming! Saphira, what happened? ''Crystal asked her pegasus, stroking her neck to calm her. ''Monsters are coming that are not from here! We have to get back to camp! Before the others could figure out what was going on, four wolve-like monsters leaped out of the trees and pounced on them. They were about five feet tall with the look of dark matter in the form of a wolf, all black with the exception of their red eyes. Vaulting out of the reach of one of the wolves, Sabrina notched an arrow and it flew through the air, peircing the wolf's side. The wolf howled and spun around to pounce on Sabrina. The other three proceeded to lunge themselves upon the other demigods. Crystal pulled out her sword and slashed at the nearest wolf, cutting a slash in its side. Talon and Olive leaped off the fence, plunging into the battle, sword and spear gleaming in the sun. Talon pierced a wolf's hide with her sword, secretly hoping that these wolves didn't belong to her. Callie dismounted Petra, who promptly ran back into the stables, and began to fight her way through the wolves. The wolves were hurt but unfazed by the counterattack. One in a sudden and swift move leapt upon Callie, digging its claws into her shoulders. Before she could move to attack back, a voice from the woods softly spoke "Down, boy," and the wolf released Callie. Out of the woods he came, a tall human of rustic appearance dressed in the hide of a deer, head still attached. He addressed the demigods, "Hello, Earthians. I apologize for that little attack. My wolves can be a bit...enthusiastic. I am Kerlong, king of the mountains. I come here in search of something you have, a legendary item indeed. I am willing to give a good price for the object, so I may bring it to my home planet. Will you aid my quest?" "Yeah, enthusiastic..." Callie muttered, rubbing her bleeding shoulder. Talon narrowed her eyes at the stranger. "What item is so important that you have to come all the way over here for it?" Talon questioned, strongly suspicous of his motives. "Why, it is nothing other than the esteemed and legendary Golden Apple," he responded with great enthusiasm. Talon almost laughed she was so shocked. She was expecting something far more powerful than that to provoke his visit. "Why would you even want it?" Talon inquired, her curiosity growing. "For fame and glory, of course. My quest is to gather for my kingdom the things most glorious, wonderous, and powerful. And I have heard many great things about the Golden Apple of the Greeks." "Like what?" Crystal inquiered. "Oh, the usual lauds. Its pristine shape, power of beauty, its glory indeed! Now, show me where it is." Talon raised an eyebrow. This was getter stranger and stranger. "Okay, weirdo, even if I did know, why would I tell you?" "Because..."he narrowed his eyes, "if you don't, my pets here will become very enthusiastic." the wolves around him growled at the demigods. "Well, if they do that, then I guess my sword will become enthusiastic too," Talon replied calmly, "and that would mean your pets will become puppy chow." Category:Roleplays